The New Dark Lord
by MinjaB
Summary: Harry is a girl and is married to Draco Malfoy, she also has to children... and it's a PMS day. Voldemort just happened to be passing by, and attacks... but, all his plans fall apart when Harriet's PMS kicks in. Then, something horrible happens to her son


A/N: Hi! This is a one-shot, but if people want me to, I may do a sequel, so read and review! Ok, these are the facts you need to know:

Harry and Draco got together in 7th year, use your imaginations.

In order to have a baby, Harry would have to become a girl, permanently, hence Harriet Potter-Malfoy.

They have two kids, 5 year olds Jasmin and Daniel Potter-Malfoy.

Voldemort is still alive.

That's pretty much it, but if there's anything I missed, leave your email in you review (hint hint) and I'll email you or whatever.

So...

The New Dark Lord 

It was 12 o'clock and a very irritating day for Harriet at Potter-Malfoy house.

Two children could be heard in the garden, happy and carefree.

Birds were doing whatever they do and Harriet was yelling at Draco to get her some chocolate.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO CHOCOLATE? WHERE IS THE CHOCOLATE! THERE CAN'T BE ANY CHOCOLATE! "She screamed at Draco, who was whimpering a little under the fierce glare of Mrs.Harriet Potter-Malfoy.

"You're it!" shouted Daniel Potter-Malfoy.

"Am not! You didn't touch me!" shouted Jasmin Potter-Malfoy, another one of their children.

Harry carried on glaring daggers at Draco, "Get me Chocolate, now!" She hissed.

"I can't! It's Sunday! All the shops are closed! I..." he was cut off when Harriet started to whimper.

"Don't you love me any more? You're cheating on me aren't you! I knew it!" and she burst into loud sobs.

"No! I still love you, no matter what! Here, I'll get some chocolate for you!" Draco rushed, conjuring a big packet of Honeydukes special chocolate.

Harriet's tears stopped immediately and she squealed with joy, "Oh Draco! You so kind, I love you so much."

She snatched the chocolate out of his hand and started to unwrap it.

"I'll go fill up the cupboards with chocolate for you, and then you'll never run out!"

"Aw, thank you! You're the best!" she squealed, kissing Draco on the lips.

She stopped mid-kiss when she realized she couldn't hear the sound of his children's running feet or their voices.

A sudden scream was heard and Harriet seethed, "If ANYONE HAS HURT MY CHILDREN, I swear, they will be BEGGING me to end it all."

Their children ran into the living room.

"Mum! Dad! The bad man's outside! He tried to curse us, Mummy! Mummy! I'm scared," wailed Jasmin.

Harriet instantly sprang into action, scooping up Jasmin, she put her finger over her mouth and whispered, "Shhhh," and Jasmin who was silently crying, instantly calmed down and repeated the action, "Sssss."

It was moments like this that Harriet loved, but now was not the time for happiness, the 'Bad Man' was outside doing god knows what and could come barging in there any second.

"Draco, take Jasmin, I'm going to deal with Voldemort for the last time," She breathed in sharply, "If I don't make it, you..." She was cut off by a maniacal laughter.

"Hello Potter, a nice little speech that would have been... if I had the time to listen to it."

Harry whirled around sharply, and came face-to-face with the person whom had been trying to kill her ever since she was born, and failing each time.

"Hello MoldyShorts, not a pleasure to see you. I don't remember inviting you to my house so, if you would be so kind and get out." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Voldemort instantly became angry, "WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH, YOU DARE MOCK THE..."

"EXCUSE ME, MR. I'M-SO-DARK-SO-BOW-BEFORE-ME-AND-BE-AFRAID, THERE ARE CHILDREN IN HERE, SO IF YOU WOULD KINDLY REFRAIN FROM USING THAT LANGUAGE I WOULD BE VERY, VERY GRATEFUL!" screamed Harriet, getting very angry at the man who disturbed her 'happy' family.

Voldemort looked surprised that she wasn't cowering in her boots and/or wetting herself in fear like she was supposed to.

"This ends today! Avada K..." He was cut off mid-curse by Harriet... again.

"Welcome aboard, ladies and gentle men, to the Harriet and MoldyShorts show, please refrain from coughing loudly, belching or any other features to distract anyone, namely me. Please keep your arms, legs and head inside the seat at all times, thank you and enjoy the show."

Voldemort started to get nervous; he wasn't used to this kind of behaviour, he was used to the oh-I-wet-myself-in-fear behaviour. So, he did what he always did, go for the weaker.

He aimed his wand at Severus, who was hiding his head in Draco's shoulder... who was squashed under Jasmin.

"Capio Sicco Viscus!"

Harriet saw red, and with lightning quick movements, she whipped out her wand, "Producti Protego!" she screamed.

A white light surrounded Draco and the children, seconds before Voldemort's spell hit it.

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE! I DO NOT CARE IF YOU ONCE WERE A HUMAN AND HAD A HEART, YOU ARE GOING DOWN! NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE, HARMS MY CHILDREN... IN ANY WAY!" she screamed.

Voldemort was about to utter another fatal curse, but Harriet yet again beat him to it, "Interfectio In Amor!" she hissed.

A red light shot towards Voldemort, who had no time to react, before the curse hit him.

A blood-curdling scream filled the air, making Harriet cover her ears in pain.

And, as soon as it had started it finished, leaving behind a pile of dust, and a black lump of robes.

Harriet ended the protection spell on Draco and the children, who were staring at her in awe.

"Mummy! Mummy! You killed Mr. MoldyShorts!" squealed Jasmin.

This broke Harriet out of her trance-like state, she chuckled, "Yes, I finally did didn't I?"

Daniel jumped out of his dad's lap and ran over to the pile of ash and bent down to examine it.

"Mummy, what's this?" He said, spotting a black gooey liquid in the middle of the ash.

Harriet turned in time to see him look at it, "No! Don't touch it!"

But she was too late, another blood-curdling scream ripped through the air, coming from the mouth of Harriet and Draco's 5 year old son, who was at the moment, being consumed by Voldemort's left over essence.

"Nooooooooo!" screamed Harriet.

Amidst all the noise, one Draco Malfoy could not be heard, as he fell into a trance, and recited a prophecy that no one will know about, and a prophecy that he would forget.,

"_One year from now_

_A new dark lord will rise,_

_He will bring down terror _

_That the world has not seen,_

_He will destroy all in his way_

_Leaving none behind,_

_There will be no way of defeating him_

_Until the end of time,_

_But, until then_

_All will become his slaves,_

_Cursing the day_

_Daniel Potter-Malfoy was born..."_

A/N: Oooh, Scary! So, tell me, love it? Like it? Hate it? Review!!! And tell what you think about the prophecy I made up!!!

MinjaB


End file.
